Smoke
by Atsushishi
Summary: Dazai, Atsushi, a cigarette and a moment together under the stars. (I really don't know what this is, but I like the idea of these two doing something like this.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs or the characters.**

 **Anyways, I have no idea what this is but I thought the idea was kinda cute so ! I hope you enjoy !**

Atsushi woke up alone.

Normally, that wouldn't be an issue, but tonight it was a surprise. It was too early for him to have gone to the agency; they went to work together anyways.

Atsushi blinked away the tiredness from his eyes, pushing himself up with his sleep-soaked muscles. He sat on his knees, rubbing his eyes. Where could he have gone?

His apartment, given to him by the Armed Detective Agency, was rather small. He shouldn't be too hard to find. Groaning, the small man pushed himself up. His bare feet dragged against the cold floor as he began his search.

Atsushi was still a bit awkward when it came to him spending the night, though it was no longer an uncommon thing to find himself next to his sleeping body. It felt rather nice too. A bit like a home, maybe. He smelled really nice, too. Like vanilla.

A walk into the kitchen unconvered the digital clock set into the stove, displaying the time.

Why was Atsushi awake at 3:24 I the morning? He should be sleeping in his comfy(as comfy as a futon can get)bed.

Well, Atsushi didn't particularly mind.

He slept better with his warm body next to him anyways.

He crossed the tiny living room floor once more, only to find his front door was cracked open.

Without question, Atsushi redirected his feet towards the door, careful not to make any sound.

He peered through the small opening, only to find the man he had been looking for.

Dazai Osamu stood outside, leaning against the old, rusty railing of the building. He was slouched over, a wistful look on his face and a cigarette in hand. He, like Atsushi, was barefoot; only in his pajamas, a pair of plain gray sweatpants and a white tee.

Atsushi wordlessly opened his door, shuffling over to his upperclassman. Dazai merely glanced at him with his brown eyes, moving to focus on lighting his cigarette.

They sat in silence another long second, before Dazai spoke. It was hardly above a whisper, as if he didn't want to disturbe the sweet silence.

"Do you smoke?"

Atsushi looked up at the other man. He shook his head, ever so slightly, just enough for Dazai to see the movement.

Dazai brought the cigarette to his lips again, looking away. He knew the answer to that question already. He wasn't much of a smoker himself.

"I'll try it, though."

Atsushi's voice was soft, drifting away with the gentle breeze.

Dazai was surprised, no less than Atsushi himself. Neither of them questioned it, though. He merely passed the stick to his subordinate.

Atsushi grasped the cigarette lightly, though it felt as if he was gripping it tightly. He slowly brought it to his lips, taking a drag.

It was awful. The taste of smoke filled his mouth, invading his nose with the putrid scent.

How could Dazai handle this with such ease?

He pulled the tobacco away from his lips, letting the gray puff escape the confines of his mouth and fly away in the night.

He did his best not to cough. He didn't want to disrupt the peacefulness of the night.

Atsushi handed the cigarette back to Dazai, brushing against his fingertips as he passed it.

Osamu chuckled lightly, claiming the cigarette as his own once more. He closed his eyes this time, letting the smoke blow away at a leisurely pace.

Atsushi watched him as he did this, enjoying the way Dazai looked, pressed against the star filled sky. It was, in all honesty, beautiful. The sky was a beautiful swirl of blues and blacks, and the stars looked as if somebody had placed an array of gold flecks above.

Dazai was his own kind of beautiful, blending into the scene perfectly. Even in pajamas he was breathtaking. His rich chocolate hair matched his deep brown eyes.

Those eyes.

Atsushi could get lost in them. He didn't care if he was being cheesy, it was true. When Dazai's eyes hit the light they lit up impossibly bright for such a shade of brown.

Atsushi smiled, remembering every detail of this moment, sealing it away in his mind. To him, this second in time was truly a masterpiece.

Dazai could feel Atsushi's gaze against his skin. It wasn't menacing, not at all. If anything, he felt comfortable, relaxed. Slowly, Dazai leaned, moving his body so his shoulder was nearly touching the others.

Atsushi noticed the slight shift in position. Cautiously, he followed Dazai's example, pressing his shoulder against his upperclassman's.

The two sighed contentedly.

Dazai had long since put his cigarette out, opting to breathe in the fresh night air. Atsushi's scent often wafted over, caressing his nose with the sweet smell.

Dazai never really understood why he stayed with Atsushi most nights. He had decided to stop quesoning himself long ago, since having Atsushi next to him had kept him warm. He often woke with a pleasant sort of fuzziness coursing through his body.

Dazai was, perhaps, drawn to Atsushi.

Atsushi could taste the smoke still, like the scent had embedded itself into his tastebuds. But, it was okay. Because he was with Dazai, leaning against him and feeling the cool breeze against their faces, looking up at a mesmerizing sea of stars in the sky together. He was standing barefoot on rough wood, his arm against chilly railing at four in the morning, and he could smell and taste the cigarette even after it been put out, its properties lingering among the scene.

And it was okay.

They stayed together for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them knew how much time may have passed; a few seconds, a few minutes, maybe even an hour. Atsushi was sure that even if the sun were to poke his head out from the horizon, and daylight danced across their faces, he wouldn't mind staying like this with Dazai.

"Hey."

Dazai kept his voice just above a whisper, like before.

Atsushi didn't reply. He didn't need to.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes."

Atsushi didn't care that he was cold. Neither did Dazai. It didn't matter to them.

Atsushi knew that eventually, he and Dazai would pull apart. They would no longer be in this moment. They would be inside, possibly in another moment, pressed against each other on the impossibly small futon they had recently started sharing.

Atsushi wouldn't mind having that moment, but right now he wasn't ready to give up the moment he was currently living. He knew Dazai wasn't ready, either.

Atsushi knew that this was a special kind of moment. One that he would remember for a lifetime. He knew that after this moment was over, he would still be able to picture everything clearly: the way Dazai felt against him, the scent of vanilla and smoke and sky, the way the night sky looked and felt. The way Dazai made him feel.

Atsushi knew he would never let this moment go.


End file.
